Lone wolf
by fiction2.0
Summary: Chloe is a werewolf. She has been running for a year now. She didn't want to become the alpha of her dad's pack, that's why she ran. When she finds a boy, Simon, being attacked by two werewolves, she saves him. But the brother of the boy, Derek, thinks she tried to kill Simon. How will this end?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The idea of this story came to me a while ago and I finally had time to write it and publish it, so here you go! **

* * *

><p>You want to hear my story? Then I need to warn you, my story isn't about rainbows, unicorns and cupcakes. Not like those cheesy romances. I'm just 16 but I've been through a lot already. My dad is the alpha of the biggest pack around here. And as his daughter I would eventually become the alpha. My older brother would have been a better choice. But like Thomas, my brother, always sad, I was daddy's favorite. So I would become the alpha. There is just one problem. I don't want to be an alpha. I don't want to control people like that. Make them do things they don't even want to do, but they have no choice, because I ordered them too. Only the thought of it made me sick. I could of course turn down the offer, but I still had to stay in the pack. And there was another problem: I would be controlled. I don't want to be controlled, I don't want to control. I had one choice: run away, and I did. Together with the three people I love to the end of the world, Thomas, my big brother, and my two best friends Linda and Liz. Linda and Thomas were mates. That means they will only love each other and no one else their whole life. I thought it was kind of cute. Liz and Linda were sisters. We were really close. Until we got split up. Well not really split up actually. We were running for three months and we were staying at a territory of a not so active pack when we got attacked by that particular pack. I got the chance to get away, but they got captured, probably killed. I still feel responsible for what had happened. Every time I think of it the only thing I feel is pain. You would think it would get better, but even nine months later it still hurts. I'm still running now. But it got hell of a lot more complicated, why? My dad was still looking for me. Anyone who would bring me back, alive, would get a favor from my dad. That was something every werewolf in New York wanted. My dad is the alpha of the biggest pack in New York, state. Right now I was on a festival. I need to get past this festival to get to the territory of the not so active pack. I know, going back is stupid, but I could get some rest there because I didn't need to run like crazy to not get caught. Like in the territory I was in now. It was my least favorite territory to go through, because I need to run like crazy. I just needed to run one more mile and I would be in the other territory. I was in trouble now though, there were werewolves close to me, but they couldn't just pull me away because there were too many people out here, who would see everything. So they couldn't change into their wolf form to fight me, but then again I couldn't change into my wolf form either.<p>

"What do we have here?" someone whispers in my left ear. I turn around to see Royce, the leader of the pack here. He drive me insane sometimes, being the ass he is. Next to him I see his brother Austin, who I like much more. He is nice, but the fact he wants to bring me back to my dad is sort of in the way of our friendship. "I that isn't our wanted Chloe Saunders," I grab my phone and text Micah.

**Now.**

Micah is a whole other story. I met him three months ago, after I kicked his ass. Didn't I tell you? I mastered all the martial arts you could think of. So like I said, I kicked his sorry ass, because he tried to sneak up on me. And when he lay on the ground we started talking and I thought he was sort of nice. So we became friends. His father is also the alpha of a pack around here, of the total four; my father's, Royce's, Micah's dad's and the not so active one, I have no idea who the alpha is though. Micah offered me a place in the pack, but I didn't really wanted to. I mean I ran because I didn't want to be in a pack. I hadn't the hart to say it to him though, so I said I would consider it, that was two months ago. I go by sometimes and then I get to sleep there for two or three days before I leave. I didn't want them to think I would become part of their pack, right. Micah always feels the need to help me. So now, when I'm surrounded by Royce and his pack he comes to rescue me.

"There are a lot important people looking for you," Royce continues.

"Tell them I don't want to be found," That's when the screaming starts and I start smiling innocently at Royce.

"What have you done?" I shrug. He sends Austin and his pack away to check. He comes towards me, but then there is standing this huge wolf in front of me. Growling at Royce. He looks around, he is surrounded by wolves. He changes into a wolf and starts to fight them. That's when I run off. When I get in the woods I change into my wolf form. Then a brown wolf comes running beside me.

"_Thank you Micah,"_

"_No problem Chloe," _yeah it's kind of weird, but when werewolves are in wolf form, they can communicate through thoughts. It's just like talking to someone, but then it's thinking. And no they don't hear everything you're thinking. Only the things that are meant to be heard. Like I said, it's a little weird.

Micah and I say our goodbyes and I get over the border. I immediately feel relieved. No more running like craze for three days! Thank god. I'm just thinking about staying longer this time when I smell it. Blood. Human blood. I follow the scent, till I get at a clearing I see a boy covered in blood, lying on the ground, still trying to defend himself, from two werewolves I know too damn well.

"_Liam, Ramon,"_ I say through my thoughts. They look up from the boy and then the boy looks where they are looking at and notices me.

"Come on, two against one is unfair. Three against one is just ridiculous!"

"_Long time, no see cutie. What was the last time I saw you? A month? I think it's time for revenge,"_ the last time I saw Ramon and Liam I kicked their ass. Told you I mastered all the martial arts. Liam and Ramon try to take me back to my father, they want him to guarantee their safety since everyone tries to kill them because they are known for eating humans. The only problem is I kick their ass every time they try something.

"_Bite me," _I tell them.

"_With pleasure,"_ Liam answers. And with no effort I fight them till they collapse on the ground from exhaustion. I hear clapping behind me, the boy is still lying on the ground but manages to look at me.

"Wow, impressive," he says. I hear a growl behind me and before I know what is happening I see Liam sprinting towards the boys. I run, pull Liam off the boy. But that doesn't happen without scratches. Liam manages to bite me in my shoulder before I pull him completely off. I stand defensively over the boy. Liam and Ramon take their defeat and withdraw to lick their wounds. I change back to my human form. Being able to control your change has one huge perk: you can keep your clothes on while changing, and you will wear them when you change back. It's awesome. I sit beside the boy.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask him. He nods, but than his eyes shut. "Stay awake, you lost a lot of blood," but he doesn't open his eyes. I shake him, but he still doesn't move. I put my hand around his neck, hoping to feel a heartbeat. "Thank god," I whisper when I finally feel one. Then I hear a growl, I look up to look straight into the eyes of the alpha here, he stands on the other side of the clearing and he is growling at me. _Great. I didn't even do anything and he is already mad at me. _Then I look at what I am doing. I have my hands around the guys neck, the guy is unconscious. This looks kind of bad. I put my hands up in a 'I surrender' gesture. Apparently Simon thinks this is the best time to wake up and talk.

"Hey bro, you're a little late," _bro? BRO?! I just saved the brother from an alpha and that particular alpha now thinks I tried to kill his brother. Great._ The alpha is still growling at me. I turn around and run, changing while running. I hear the alpha howl through the night before following me. By howling he lets the rest of the pack know where he is, probably already told them to catch me when they get the chance. I'm proven right when after not even a minute a wolf comes sprinting towards me from my right. I change my direction slightly. But then there stands a wolf in front of me. So I start running left, to be greeted by another wolf. I'm trapped.

"_You bitch, you tried to kill Simon!"_

"_Not just a bitch, a dumb one. Did you really think you would get away with it?"_

"_Whore!"_

"_Slut!"_

"_Mutt!"_

They keep screaming to me, but it doesn't matter to me, I'm just trying to find a way out.

"_QUIET!"_ The alpha screams, I turn to look at him. _"This is my fight,"_ he says to them. They stop screaming. He walks to me slowly, growling. _"Fight me, like you fought Simon. I bet you can't beat me,"_ I glare at him.

"_I didn't fight 'Simon'," _

"_Like hell you didn't,"_ he says before sprinting towards me. Okay to be honest, fighting the alpha is kind of hard. Normally I would kick his ass of course. But I already ran from Royce, fought with Ramon and Liam and I have a wound in my shoulder which is bleeding like crazy. So I can keep up slightly, but I'm not really winning. I manage to avoid another attack when he pushes against my wounded shoulder. And I go down. I don't even have time to blink before the alpha hovers over me. And my body has enough of the fighting and everything and changes back to its human form. _GREAT!_ I put my hands up to stop the wolf above me from biting my head off. The wolf changes back to his human form, slaps my hands away and grabs my throat.

"Being chocked isn't that nice, is it?" he asks before he puts pressure on my throat and I can't breathe anymore. I try to pull his hands away, but I'm losing my strength with the second.

"Derek stop!" I hear someone yell. I look and see the boy, Simon, trying to pull the werewolf, Derek, off of me.

"Why would I, she tried to kill you," I'm fighting to stay conscious, but it's hard.

"She is the one that saved me, you dumbass! If it wasn't for her, _Liam and Ramon_ would have killed me. Now let go of her!" With that Derek pulls his hands back and I'm gasping for breath. I try to sit up to get more air, almost hitting my head against Derek, who was still hovering over me, in the movement, but the moment I sit I fall back. I lost to much blood, Derek probably caused some inner bleedings and I haven't had enough air for too long. Slowly, the darkness of unconsciousness swallows me.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Like it? Let me know!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I'm back! I know, this took really long, but I've been busy okay? First I needed to celebrate my b-day with my family, the week after I needed to celebrate with my friend(Halloween!) and now I'm in my midterms. Sort of. It's a week full of tests, so it looks like midterms I suppose? School has been kicking my ass lately and like I said, I'm in my midterms but I needed to post this chapter, so I wrote the last bit and here it is. My updates won't be on a regular basis, I'm sorry. If you have time, check out my other story: Not another day of highschool. Now let's continue the story!**

* * *

><p>I wake up feeling like shit. My muscles are sore, my neck bruised and the wound in my shoulder burns. I look around me to see I'm not sleeping in the woods like I normally do, but I'm sleeping in a room. The room is white with a black accents, for example the couch. There's no one in the room except for me. Then I remember the things that happened yesterday. <em>Shit, shit. Where am I? I need to get away. <em>_**No shit Sherlock!**_ My wolf is really helpful again. I push the blankets off of me. And I see I'm not wearing my clothes. I'm wearing a shirt, most likely a man's. The shirt reaches just above mid-thigh. _I can't escape in this._ I walk to the closet. All man's clothes. I smell the shirt I'm wearing…. _It had to be the shirt from the alpha?!_ I smell the clothes in the closet. I groan. I'm in the alpha's room. What did Simon call _him_? Simon yelled at _him_ after he saw _him_ chocking me. Drew? Drake? Darren? Something with a D.. I will call him D for now. I don't need to find out what D wants from me, I need to get away. I walk to the door of the room, feeling the door knob. It isn't locked. I listen carefully. I hear soft footsteps coming my way, a women's. I almost do my happy dance. When she is in front of my door, I open the door and jump her. Knocking her out before she is able to scream or anything. I look to my left and my right, but no one saw. I drag the girl into the room. I take her clothing and put it on. A little too big, but this will do. I put the shirt I was wearing on her. Then I remember. _My phone! _I really need my phone, there are a lot of important contacts in there, people who help me out. I need to get my phone. I look around the room and I see my phone, on the closet. _Are you kidding me?!_ I'm just 5' okay I can't reach that. So I grab a chair and grab my phone. And of course my battery died. _Awesome…_ I listen carefully before I walk out the door. I look to my left and I see a door that leads outside. It can't be this easy right? I walk through the hallway and then I hear it, voices. Of course close to the door, I would need to run past them and they would see me, I just need to outrun them. I listen in on their conversation.

"So Brady what did you find about the girl?" my stomach twists, it was D talking. I took a quick look and I saw D, Simon, a girl with spiky black hair, a man who looks a lot like Simon, only older and his hair is silver instead of Simon's blond hair and last but not least another guy with brown hair.

"Where talking about Chloe Saunders," the guy, Brady, said. "She is sixteen and the daughter of Steve Saunders, the leader of the north pack. She has been missing for a year now and her father has a reward for the one who brings her back home," okay now I really need to get away from here or they will bring me back to my dad and no way in hell I'm going back.

"That's why she crossed our land, because she wanted to get home?" the black haired girl says.

"I don't think so Tori, I heard the Saunders story. And I did some research, she gets away every time someone tries to get her back to her dad. She don't want to get back," the older man has his fact right.

"Why wouldn't she go back to her pack, back to her friends, family etc.?" Simon adds to the conversation.

"That's something we should ask her," D adds. _Shit,_ they were going to my room, quickly I run for the door. I open it and I just run. Behind me I hear multiple people follow me. I run as fast as I can, I just need to get to Micah's territory. But I know it is far away and my muscles are sore. I feel myself running slower every second. Then I get tackled. I'm on my stomach with someone on top of me.

"Shit," I lay my head on the grass closing my eyes, I was really tired.

"Listen _Chloe_, your body isn't totally healed yet. We made a shaman heal the internal damage, but your shoulder and neck aren't healed yet. And because your healed, you won't be able to function like a proper werewolf for a week. You won't have your werewolf warmth nor your ability to heal fast nor your werewolf strength. Do you get it now? You can't escape," he whispers in my ear. I lay my head on the grass and breath softly, closing my eyes, too tired to keep them open. D is right, I don't have my strength and I'm still not totally healed. I'm doomed.

"Okay," I mutter, almost asleep now. I feel D get off of me. And I try to get up, but my arms buckle under me and I fall back on the ground.

"You're to clumsy," he says to me. I mumble. I feel him pulling me in his arms and him tilting me from the cold ground just before I pass out.

I wake up, still feeling horrible, but a little bit better. I feel someone lying beside me, arms around me. My hands are on the guys chest. I probably had a nightmare last night and went to sleep in Thomas' bed. I remember all the times I went to him when I was scared. He said he would always protect me. And he always did, until he died. And then it comes back to me, I'm not in Thomas bed. I try to remember and them I remember running away from D. Him tackling me. And him carrying me… I open my eyes in shock and was met with a guys chest. I look up and I look straight into his emerald green orbs. I scream and in my attempt to get away from him I fall off the bed. I crawl away from him. His eyes are shocked.

"He, shh, calm down," he says holding his hands up in 'I surrender' gesture. I can picture what I look like; a small blond girl with huge blue scared eyes. He gets off the bed slowly and I stand up fast. He steps closer, when he's just a arm length away I bring my foot up and I kick him in the guts. He groans holding his throat. I backhand him. And start for the door, but he grabs my arm pulling me back. He lets go of me and I fly through the room against a wall. Screaming when I hit the wall. I land on the floor on hands and knees. My back hurts like hell and my shoulder is dying. I fall flat on my face. "Chloe!" He runs towards me. He turns me so I lie on my back. But my back hurts because he threw me against a wall, so I groan a lot. I look at D. "You're okay?" I nod. "Thank god,"

"What's going on here?" I look to the door, I see a girl with brown hair, I know too damn well. She looks at me. "Chloe?"

"Linda?" She runs towards me, pushing D aside. And hugging me close. "I thought you were dead, where are Liz and Thomas?"

"Oh my god, we missed you so much, um Thomas is on patrol and Liz is taking care of the kids around here! They need to see you!" She pulls me up, but my knees are still weak, so I fall down again, into D's arms…

"Maybe they can come here, Chloe has a lot of wounds," she takes a deep breath.

"She is the girl that took down Liam and Ramon and saved Simon?" D nods. "You always get yourself in trouble, don't you?" I shrug, instantly regretting it as my shoulder starts complaining. Linda turns her attention to D. "Can Thomas get back from patrol? Please Derek, he needs to see her!" That was his name! Derek!

"Sure, I'm going to get him," Derek walks off while muttering under his breath. "Get her on the bed," Linda listens instantly and puts me on the bed.

"I'm going to get Liz, she will be so happy!" She runs off. And I hear her footsteps get farther away from me. I listen to the sounds in the building and I hear Derek coming back into the building, waiting close to the door. I hear someone else enter the building.

"So why did I need to come back all of a sudden?" It is Thomas, I can't even believe it. My brother, his mate and her sister are still alive. All the people I love are still alive!

"I have a little surprise for you, that's all," I hear Derek say to my brother. I hear Thomas snort.

"And what exactly may that be? Another joke?"

"No jokes, you will definitely like this surprise," I hear Derek opening the door. I look up, which is not really easy because the king-size bed feels awesome and I don't want to get out, but I needed to see him. He sees me and looks a little confused.

"Who's this Derek?" Derek looks a little startled and wants to answer the question, but I beat him to it.

"Forgot me already Tommy?" I only said Tommy when I was sad or scared, so by just saying my nickname for him, he knew it was really me.

"Chloe?" He runs towards me, turning my head to all sides as if to make sure it is really me.

"I missed you t-," Thomas cuts me off by hugging me close.

"The gang is back together, this couldn't be better!" I hear Linda shout from the other side of the room before running to us to make it a group hug. Liz comes running right after and joins the hug.

"How did you know Chloe is my sister?" Thomas asks Derek.

"Linda came in and saw her and asked me to get you, so," he answers.

"Yeah, I ran in here right after…" everybody looks at her questionably.

"Right after what babe?" my brother asks his mate.

"Right after I heard Chloe scream," everybody looks at me. "Twice," I turn crimson.

"Chloe why did you scream? Screaming isn't really… you know… you," Liz says.

"Well I'm sorry, but I get startled when I wake up with a man lying next to me!" I say to her.

"Wait? What?!" Now Thomas is pissed. He has always been the protective big brother, so he wasn't amused about this. "Who?" I point at Derek and Derek holds his hands up.

"She is healed by a shaman, so she isn't really a werewolf right now, accept for the senses. She was cold and shivering in her sleep, so I thought: let warm her up," Thomas gives Derek a death glare.

"That doesn't explain why you screamed twice though," shit, now I need to explain why I screamed twice. While the second time was because I was thrown against the freaking wall. I feel a smirk coming up. Derek was going to pay.

"He can explain that one," I point to Derek. He looks at me, his eyes wide with shock. He knows Thomas and his protective side. I just give him my best smirk.

"Well, um, she, um," I was funny to see Derek struggle with his words.

"Just spit it out," Linda says.

"She tried to run away and I tried to stop her, so I grabbed her wrist and yanked her back but then I realized I used to much power so I let go and then she collided with the wall?" He says looking as innocent as possible.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Linda, Liz and Thomas scream in unison. I smirk. Derek is so dead.

* * *

><p><strong>And what do you think? Do you want me to continue? Review to let me know!<strong>

**You can follow the progress of all my story's on my tumblr: **

**Kisses,**

**Fiction 2.0**


End file.
